


Untouchable

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Dark Kingdom AU, Eugene was raised as a prince, Everyone in this fic is 18+, Forbidden Love, His name is Horace, M/M, Moon Powers Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Ever since he was a baby, Varian has been the Moonstone. Loved and adored by all, he is a God in the Dark Kingdom. But one person wants to get to know him as a person, without any magic involved.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: Dropping what I've got of this for you guys before I focus on Christmas stuff and maybe play a game or two to rest my brain.))

A long time ago, there was a cosmic event in the heavens that caused a single drop of moonlight to fall to the Earth, taking form as the Moonstone Opal. When it was discovered, the ones who found it built a Kingdom around it and swore to protect it. The Moonstone Opal, which was apparently sentient, blessed a chosen few, the King and his closest warriors, with power that surpassed all others, making them the strongest warriors in the world. They were the Dark Brotherhood of the Kingdom of Lunes, and they led the Kingdom into prosperity.  
  
Unfortunately, the Moonstone Opal, in all its sentience, also had a bad habit of having _mood swings_. And unlike humans, the Moon’s mood-swings led to indestructible black rocks, which honestly were all over the place anyway, and random plagues that slowly and painfully sapped out your lifeforce until it decided it was feeling better. She. The moon was a woman, apparently.  
  
Well, that pattern went on for decades until, finally, King Edmund had enough after losing his beloved wife to the plague. He attempted to destroy the Moonstone after sending away everyone, including his only son, and it retaliated by sending out a wave of energy that took out what was still alive in the Kingdom besides the Brotherhood members, as well as his arm.  
  
The four members of the Brotherhood split up, The King staying in the Castle to guard the Moonstone, another going to find the prince and keep him safe on the outskirts of the Dark Kingdom, one of them going to find a way to destroy the Moonstone and the last one went to start a new life in the Kingdom of the Sun, Corona. Where the counterpart of the Moonstone, the Sundrop Flower, resided.  
  
Well, a few years after the final one left, he returned to the Dark Kingdom with a baby boy and a grieving heart. His wife had passed away on some trip and all he had left was his son, who was born with pitch-black hair and a teal streak in his hair.  
  
The interesting thing about this kid is that, before he was born, the Moonstone put some of her power into the final Brother and told him to basically go birth her a human form. And that kid is the child born to be the human host of the Moonstone Opal.   
  
He was brought to the Moonstone’s Chamber and the stone lifted out of its cage and drifted into his young body like it was the easiest thing in the world. Maybe not so easy for the poor kid, who apparently cried the whole time and passed out from exhaustion.  
  
The chamber changed around them into a bedroom for the child and he was put to rest in a little crib before he was left alone to rest. The Moonstone had taken a new form, one that would be raised to be benevolent and kind and not cause plagues. A little boy, who would never experience a normal childhood, who would be raised as a God in human form.  
  
His name was Varian, and he was beautiful.  
  
The King sent his ravens out to spread the good news to the people, and _everyone_ came back and rebuilt on the now-fertile land. The Moonstone taking a new form basically undid the damage caused by the previous one, a merciful last move to reward the Kingdom for their efforts.  
  
The Prince was brought home and raised by the King to be a wise and strong leader, even though he had…other inclinations.  
  
That’s me. Prince Horace de Lune.   
  
And this is the story of how I fell in love with the Moon.


	2. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been many years of training, but Horace is finally almost ready to be in the Brotherhood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Prince Horace de Lune stood on the balcony, overlooking the festivities being prepared for the nightly worshipping ceremony. His father stood beside him, gazing down at the people.  
  
“I heard that the Princess of Corona was recovered last month.” Horace remarked.  
  
“Yes, rescued by the Prince and Princess of Saporia, so I hear, as a gesture of peace between their peoples.” His father replied.  
  
“Is it true that she has the power of the Sundrop Flower inside of her?” Horace asked curiously.  
  
“So they say.” He said, then turned to walk inside. “But, that is not for us to concern ourselves with. We have a responsibility here, after all. Our allegiance is with the gentle moon, not the harsh, burning sun.”  
  
“Not too long ago, the Moon was harsh.” Horace reminded him as he walked after him.  
  
“Haha, that was almost two decades ago, Horace. _He_ has been gentle to us, and so loving.” He led him to a room full of tall, imposing statues and looked across the way at a tall set of double-doors, which was guarded by two people, with a third standing in the room and bowing low as they approached.  
  
“Your Majesty, Your Highness.” He said calmly, his head bowed.  
  
“Rise, Quirin.” King Edmund said, and the man slowly stood. “You have done so much for this Kingdom; _I_ should be bowing to _you_!” He joked, and the man smiled wryly.  
  
“The sun is setting.” Quirin said calmly. “Shall I check on him, or would you like to do that yourself?”  
  
“I will.” King Edmund assured him. “Horace, stay here.” He walked to the doors and the two guarding it slowly opened the door, allowing him in.  
  
Horace walked over and stood at a distance, trying to get a look inside. He _never_ got a chance to see the Moonstone before he was “activated”, in his natural state. Even now, he could barely see the cage around the teenager’s bed open up as his father approached. He walked closer, testing the waters, wanting to see him.  
  
“Prince Horace.” Quirin walked up to him. “You were told to stay here.”  
  
“Relax, brother. We won’t let him in.” Hector, one of the Brotherhood and who had raised Horace for the first few years of his life, assured him.  
  
Quirin sighed and looked towards the doors.   
  
Horace knew that this man was the Moonstone’s father, but he had never seen him act like it. He looked at him thoughtfully, then gasped as he saw a bright glow from inside the room before his father was leading _him_ out.  
  
The Moonstone. His name was “Varian”, but no one ever called him that. No one but the Brotherhood, at least. He was dressed in the finest of silks and armor created from black rocks that protected his body from harm. He walked with grace; his long, glowing blue hair as ethereal as his eyes. On his face, also glowing, were little freckles that dotted his tanned skin like the night sky – skin inherited from his mother. A silken train on his robes trailed behind him with his long hair, which was only down to his hips but still long for a guy. Though, looking at him, you’d question if he was a man or a woman.  
  
He was beautiful, and it took his breath away to watch him as he followed the Brotherhood to the worshipping ceremony. Horace walked alongside, his gaze on the beautiful Moon that walked among them.  
  
They stepped outside, the sun fully set, and he walked to a raised platform and towards a throne made of black rocks. Horace stopped short of the platform, knowing that he had no place up there, he wasn’t a member of the Brotherhood yet and only the Moonstone and Brotherhood could be up there. He stood back with the crowd and bowed low with the crowd and when the festivities started, he danced and partied and praised the Moonstone with the crowd.  
  
At least, since he wasn’t really important, he could steal away a girl or two and have some fun behind closed doors, out of view of his judging father. But, every girl he took to a bed was built like _him_ , and when he was deep inside of them he would be thinking of _him_ , and even though he found physical satisfaction, he ached for _him_.  
  
He had only spoken to the Moonstone once, when he found him in the library after the festivities, reading a book by the light of his beautiful hair, guarded by the Brotherhood. He recognized the book, The Tales of Flynnigan Rider _,_ and they’d made pleasant conversation about it and it was during that conversation that he found out that his name was actually “Varian”.  
  
And his laugh…it was so adorable, and the two teeth that stuck out that no one could usually see because he had been raised to hide his imperfections – but Horace found them perfect. Perfect and adorable and so innocent.  
  
Varian turned eighteen a few months ago, and Horace had tried to sneak into his room to celebrate with him, but was stopped, of course. Only the esteemed Brotherhood could see him in his natural state.  
  
And Prince Horace was not yet worthy to stand by his side and see him without magic concealing his body. He longed to know what he looked like under that armor.   
  
\--  
  
“…rona.”  
  
“Hm?” Horace looked up from what he was reading.  
  
“As usual, you didn’t hear a thing I said.” His dark-skinned friend, Lance, remarked. “Thinking about the Moon again?” He teased.  
  
“Ah—shshshshshshshshhhhhhhhh!” He brought a hand over his friend’s mouth.  
  
Lance Strongbow, or rather, “Arnwaldo Schnitz”, was one of those idiots bold enough to come looking for “the greatest treasure”. At least, that’s what they’d thought, but actually he was there on someone else’s orders and had no idea what “The Moonstone” even looked like, just that it was in the castle. After finding out he was an orphan that got involved with bad folks, Horace took him under his wing and they grew up together from teens to adults. Needless to say, Lance was quite shocked to learn “the Moonstone” was a beautiful little boy.  
  
As for the people that sent him? Well, the Brotherhood made sure that the next one sent would be going back with a very clear message to whoever sent them not to try again. And they didn’t.  
  
“ _Come on_ , man, you trying to get me _in trouble_?” Horace said quietly as he moved his hand away. “If dad found out I’m lusting after the Moonstone, he’d be _pissed_ and I’d _never_ became a member of the Brotherhood!”  
  
“Not with _that_ attitude.”  
  
Horace nearly jumped out of his skin and looked to the side. “A-Adira!”  
  
She smirked smugly at him. “It’s time for your training, Your Highness.”  
  
Horace groaned. “You’re…uh…not gonna tell _my dad_ , are you?”  
  
“Tell him what?” She asked with a shrug and a knowing smile. “Come on.” She walked off.  
  
Horace sighed and got up. “See you later, Lance.”  
  
“Hey, uh, mind if I watch? Or maybe join?” Lance asked. “I’d _love_ to train with Adira!”  
  
Horace snickered as he followed her out, Lance trailing behind.  
  
Adira was the only female member of the Brotherhood, this batch at least, and the one to try to find a way to destroy the Moonstone before. She was also the only member of the Brotherhood that didn’t come from the Dark Kingdom originally and had been rescued from bandits that attacked her family’s caravan when she was a child.  
  
Horace always thought she was kind of cool, if a bit smug and overconfident. Though, she certainly displayed enough skill to _warrant_ that confidence.  
  
“About time.” Hector drawled as he stepped into the training grounds.  
  
“I was _studying_!” Horace threw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
“Sure.” Adira chuckled.  
  
“Wait…why are you all here?” Lance realized. “Who’s with the…?”  
  
Horace realized he was right and looked around. There, sitting on the outskirts of the training ground, was a cloaked figure reading a book clutched in gloved hands. Quirin was next to them, and he seemed to be speaking to the cloaked figure.  
  
“He was getting restless. He finally convinced King Edmund to let him come out to watch your Brotherhood training.” Hector explained. “On that note, Lance has to leave.”  
  
“Aw, but…” Lance sighed. “Okay. See you, Horace.” He headed out of the training grounds and Adira walked over to close the gates.  
  
Horace swallowed nervously. So, not only was he going to get his ass kicked, but he was going to be doing it in front of the Esteemed Moonstone.  
  
Was this his punishment for having such thoughts about him?   
  
Training started as usual. He was handed a sword and then Adira and Hector basically danced around him while he dodged and tried to make any attempt to fight back. Then, after getting his ass kicked, he was put through an obstacle course and that was both humiliating and exhausting. Then he had to face Quirin, who swapped places with Adira, and fight him one-on-one.  
  
His official Brotherhood test was in two weeks and he really didn’t feel ready. He managed to get one hit in on the man and then went down, his vision going black.  
  
\--  
  
When he came to, he was feeling soft hands around his head and a voice was softly singing. He felt the pain disappear and let out a contented sigh before leaning into one of the hands, reaching up to take it and gently kiss the delicate fingers. “Thanks, babe.” He murmured.  
  
The hand stilled and then slowly slipped away. He slowly opened his eyes to see a cloaked figure leaving his side.  
  
Wait…was that Varian?!   
  
He sat up with a jolt and looked over to see him sitting back with his book, his gloves back on his hands and his body hunched over a bit.  
  
Hector snickered. “’Thanks, babe’.”  
  
“Oh man; let’s not tell your father about _that_ , hm?” Adira said with amusement.  
  
Horace shrank a bit. “…Please.”  
  
He looked back at Varian and noticed he was looking over at him now. He gave a sheepish wave and got a shy wave in return before the young God got up and left, his father following him out.  
  
Horace decided that he wasn’t going to be forgetting about how nice his hands felt any time soon.  
  
\--  
  
“Soooo?” Lance asked as Horace came out of training with a bit of a dopey expression. “How’d it go?”  
  
“Oh, I got my ass kicked.” Horace said with a shrug. “But, uhm…he touched me. I mean, I got really hurt, and he used his magical moon powers to heal me, I think. And, uh, I called him ‘babe’ and kissed his hand while I was in a kind of delirious state.”   
  
“Holy shit.” Lance breathed, then chuckled. “Why don’t we go to your room and you can tell me all about it? Oh, by the way, I heard that the Royal Family of Corona is coming to visit sometime soon.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard about that. Something about wanting to rebuild lost ties now that things have ‘calmed down’.” Horace shrugged. “I should have finished my training by then.”  
  
“Man, just thinking of you putting one of those marks on your skin.” Lance chuckled. “Which hand are you putting it on?”  
  
“I’m right-handed, so probably that one.” Horace shrugged again.  
  
They heard a caw and he looked up. “Oh…hey, Hamuel.”  
  
Hamuel was King Edmund’s loyal pet raven, leader of the Corvid Patrol, and also the only animal member of the Brotherhood. He was also smarter than he let on and spied on people for his father. Why he was _here_ , watching Prince Horace, was beyond him but he was feeling anxious about it.  
  
The raven tilted his head at them, cawed again, then flew off. Horace shivered and cleared his throat. “So, uh…I hear the Princess of Corona is pretty.”  
  
“’Pretty’? Horace, she’s one of the most beautiful girls in the world, they say.” Lance smirked. “Her hair is long, blonde, and shines like gold and her eyes are like sweet grass in the summer. So they say. No one has actually seen her since she was rescued. But, we’ll be seeing her for sure when she gets here!”  
  
“I _doubt_ she’s as beautiful as the Moonstone.” Horace chuckled.  
  
“Hey, I said ‘most beautiful girls’, not ‘beautiful people’.” Lance nudged him with a grin. “No need to get _too_ prideful of our national symbol.”  
  
Horace blushed. “Right. Heh…sorry.”  
  
\--  
  
Varian didn’t come to his training again, which actually made it easier to concentrate on it. Before he knew it, it was time for the official test, which would be observed by everyone in the Kingdom until the light of the full moon.  
  
“Nervous?” Lance asked as he helped him put his armor on.  
  
“Very.” Horace admitted. “Everyone is going to be watching to see if I’m worthy of being part of the Brotherhood.”  
  
“I heard that the Moonstone used to just…assign people she liked.” Lance shrugged. “This whole test thing is a new thing made by your dad.”  
  
“Probably because the Moonstone isn’t allowed to meet most people.” Horace muttered.  
  
They finished putting the armor on and he sighed before putting on the helmet. “Well, wish me luck.” He picked up the sword and headed out.  
  
“I’ll find a good seat!” Lance promised.  
  
Horace walked out of the barracks and into the courtyard, where he would he doing his test. He looked around at the crowd around him and then cast his gaze up to the glowing figure standing in the balcony with his father, overlooking the event from a distance.  
  
“Okay…you got this.” He murmured. “It’s only what you’ve been training for most of your life. You can handle this.”  
  
The Brotherhood were all waiting, even Hamuel. He walked up to them, sword in hand, and faced the senior members of the team he hoped to join today, who had raised him and nurtured him and taught him everything.  
  
He didn’t have to win, only to prove he was capable, that he could keep up with them. But he was determined to win, and he held the sword in a steady grip as he faced them.  
  
He cast one last glance to the Moonstone before the horn sounded and then he was moving forward, raising his sword to clash blades with Adira. Like hers, his sword was made of black rocks, indestructible and deadly.  
  
\--  
  
High above, Varian gripped the balcony bannister. “I _don’t_ see why this is necessary. He’s your _son_.”  
  
“Because he has to _prove_ himself. The Brotherhood is not accessed by mere blood, dear Varian.” King Edmund said as he watched his son battle his greatest warriors alone. “I heard that you’ve met him outside of your room a few times.”  
  
“I was supervised, and cloaked when I wasn’t in…” he paused, “ _this_ form.”  
  
“I must ask that you not risk yourself by interacting with someone not yet of the Brotherhood.” King Edmund said calmly.  
  
Varian sighed. “He’s not going to hurt me.”  
  
“Mmm, depends on your definition.” He gave him a sidelong glance. Varian moved one hand to cover another, his cheeks pink at the memory of the older man’s lips pressed against his fingers.  
  
He wasn’t going to lie and say that he hadn’t been thinking of Prince Horace extensively. There were many times that he would spy on him training through a black rock, or even peek into his bedroom the same way. He was a handsome man, with a charming smile, and Varian didn’t have his level of… _experience_ , but he wasn’t _completely_ naïve.   
  
The battle seemed to be going well, with Prince Horace holding his own against the four warriors. He leaned on the bannister a bit, until King Edmund cleared his throat and he sighed, standing up straight. He couldn’t ruin the “perfect” image of the Moonstone.  
  
Ever since he was four years old, he had been removed from everything he knew and put into a role he didn’t want, a life he didn’t know, and forced to take orders he didn’t want to. He was no longer Varian, the human boy interested in alchemy. He was simply Varian, the Moonstone, and nothing else mattered. His alchemy was nothing more than a tolerated hobby, he would never be able to be anything else. His fate was sealed before he was ever born.  
  
He envied Prince Horace. He was free to come and go as he pleased, be with anyone he wanted, make friends. Part of him was looking forward to his success tonight because it meant they would be allowed to speak to each other finally, without him having to keep up this exhausting form because of the asinine rule about only the Brotherhood seeing him vulnerable.  
  
He heard cheering and looked down as the Brotherhood came to Prince Horace and clapped him on the back before King Edmund left Varian’s side to walk out and bring out what would create the Mark of the Brotherhood. There was a respectful silence and Varian leaned forward a bit as the mark was pressed onto Prince Horace’s right hand. He felt a tug at his power and created black rocks from his balcony to the ground before he walked down to join them, his silken train trailing behind him. Prince Horace turned to him and Varian took his marked hand, kissing the mark gently and making it glow, the pact sealed.  
  
“Welcome to the Brotherhood.” Adira said with a pleased grin.  
  
Prince Horace nodded, his eyes locked with Varian’s before he bowed down, his other hand on his chest. “I swear to protect you with my life.”  
  
“I know you will.” Varian said softly, releasing his marked hand with a smile. Then he turned and walked back up the stairs, the steps retracting as he walked.  
  
The crowd resumed their applause once he had returned to the balcony and Prince Horace grinned and held up his marked hand for all to see, the proof that he had finally, _finally_ earned the right to stand at the Moonstone’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he can see Varian in his natural form!

**Author's Note:**

> How to avoid people finding out you want to be intimate with your God?


End file.
